


for whatever it's worth

by acidicshortcake



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Power Bottom, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidicshortcake/pseuds/acidicshortcake
Summary: They usually don't go this far out in the woods, away from decent beds and behind closed doors, but maybe Legault's been feeling a bit anxious these days.
Relationships: Legault/Lloyd Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Yes Fest 2020





	for whatever it's worth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surprisepink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surprisepink/gifts).



> I probably forgot some tags, oops. Anywho, I hope I did them some sort of justice though, even if the only justice here is +1 work in the tag and mostly pwp slfmslkmf

He's never let himself be caught before—not intentionally, at least, and Legault finds himself mulling over the thin line of difference as Lloyd grinds their hips together, with a hand in Legault's hair and teeth grazing across the sensitive stretch of skin of Legault's throat. He'd wanted to slip into the shadows and lick his wounds, patch himself up after the cluster of close-calls that had fell upon them both like a volley for a hit that shouldn't have been half as difficult as it turned out to be. Instead, he's left sighing as he tilts his head back against the tree that Lloyd so diligently presses him into.

"Somethin' on your mind, there?" Legault asks, a feint of nonchalance making up his voice. Lloyd huffs lightly against his jaw, hand roaming down to the curve of Legault's hip. 

"Could say that."

Legault hums, not resisting as hands peel off Legault's bloodied top, easing it away from the wounds it clings to. He holds back a hiss at the slight sting. The air that meets the most offending gash just across his flank brings to light just how hot it feels, as though fire itself had burned the rift into his skin; even then, he knows they're nothing compared to what litters Lloyd's skin like celestial patterns. 

He decides not to bring them up.

"Yeah? An' what would that be, hm?" 

It's not the first time Lloyd's come to him like this, chasing a distraction that only Legault can give. He knows without asking what haunts the thoughts of that handsome face, weighed down by the same shadows that itch at the back of Legault's mind. He knows how the blood on Lloyd's hands must burn brighter than the scratches on Legault's ribs; he knows, but he asks anyway. 

Of course, Lloyd doesn’t give him the answer Legault knows as truth. One could hardly expect a wolf to so much as utter doubts against the very pack it would die to protect. 

"You," Lloyd says instead, and Legault supposes that's true in its own way, too, so he doesn't mark it against Lloyd for the moment. And he can't really deny how his pants feel tighter in response to it, either, his cock stiffening at the rumble of desire underlying Lloyd's gravelly voice. 

"Guess that makes two of us, huh?" Legault smirks his words; Lloyd throws a look his way that Legault can decipher without trying, but he doesn't bother as he closes the distance between them instead. 

There's salt lingering on Lloyd's lips from the sweat of battle, mixed with the familiar, metallic taste of blood. Legault's tongue swipes across them before meeting Lloyd's own, meeting in a conversation that neither of them want to have—and it's consuming, intensity flaring the moment Lloyd catches himself again, as though thrown off-center by Legault's initiative. But when he lights up again, it's something raw, something wild. Something pained in a way that Legault understands, but buries just as soon as he realizes it. Now's not the time; he’s indulging to run away, not confront, and he’d rather not think of the inevitable day when the same eyes that look at him now, shadowed with lust, will look at him as treacherous scum instead.

Lloyd strips his lower half as though it's practiced skill, like an assassination in its own right, until his back is bare against bark and the front of his trousers are open, the bulge of his smallclothes within easy access of Lloyd's searching palm. It twitches at the contact, Legault's breath shuddering; Lloyd takes the moment to bring his teeth to the shell of Legault's ear, nipping in the way that he knows Legault melts under. 

He's right, too. Legault's knees threaten to go weak and desire pools hot in the pit of Legault's gut. But it leaves him feeling a touch too vulnerable, too easy. He pulls himself together, nudging a leg between Lloyd's thighs. The hardness that meets him leaves his head spinning and his lips quirking up in a pleased smirk. 

"Seems like you could use a hand elsewhere." 

The laugh Lloyd answers with is husky and glorious, deep and rich with a sound that shoots straight down Legault's spine. Legault's thumbs hook under the hem of Lloyd's pants, undoing them with the precision of a man who's done this far too many times before; Lloyd's cock springs out as Legault tugs the wolf's underthings down along with his pants and Legault's mouth waters, just as it does every other time he's met with how thick the length of it is. 

"Or maybe a mouth," Legault offers, his fingers curling around Lloyd's cock in suggestion. "Looks like big guy here could use one right about now." 

Lloyd regards him with a brow slightly raised and an expression on his face that Legault can only consider exasperated, but far too turned on to truly care about whatever comes out of Legault’s mouth. The judgement is nowhere to be found in the lilt of his words when he agrees, grin pulling upwards at the sides; "Won't say no to that."

Legault's on his knees before his next exhale, licking his lips at the proximity of Lloyd's cock to his face. Heat rolls off of it in hungry waves as it bobs expectantly, waiting for touch and grip to claim it. Legault has no intention of making it wait; waiting gives space to breed introspective thoughts, and that's one of the few things Legault can think of that would easily kill the mood. 

His lips are around the head with a satisfied sound and a steady heartbeat, the cavern of his mouth taking in the mass of Lloyd's length. It's hot and filling in all the ways Legault's wanted it to be—the way it always is. The taste of Lloyd on his tongue is a different flavor than his lips were, and Legault's as entranced as he always is when things are like this, with Legault on his knees and Lloyd with a hand brushing the mussed blond strands of his hair back. The weight of his gaze falls on the top of Legault's head; it sends shivers down the length of the thief's spine. 

An approving moan vibrates around Lloyd's length as Legault steadies one hand on Lloyd's hip, the other slipping between his own legs to work himself open while expertly taking Lloyd’s cock to the back of his throat; Lloyd's heated groan in response is as much of a turn-on as sucking him off is and Legault feels the strain of his own hardness, swelling with heat as he takes Lloyd deeper and deeper yet. He imagines it inside of him, much thicker and harder than his knowing fingers; it’s been a touch too long and he’s aching for it in ways he hadn’t realized, but he’s always found it difficult to pull away when his diligent tongue is so good in pulling those husky moans from the back of Lloyd’s stubborn throat. 

He knows each of Lloyd’s weaknesses like this—something Legault takes a fair amount of pride in. He hollows his cheeks and purrs, allowing the vibration to draw a hiss from between Lloyd’s teeth; the hand that was tangled in Lloyd’s own hair comes to Legault’s instead, a grip of warning, and Legault gives as much of a grin as he can manage with a cock down his throat as he urges Lloyd to come on his tongue. 

Lloyd does, with closed eyes and a strangled groan as the muscles beneath Legault’s fingers tense and shudder, and Legault takes it all with the ease and grace of a man far too good at his trade, swallowing all he’s given. When he pulls back it’s a slow endeavor; he takes his time in letting Lloyd go as if unwilling to part at all, and when he does, it’s with a sigh. The taste of Lloyd is still on his tongue when he opens his mouth to speak, a hungry gleam in his eyes. 

“Got some time for another round?”

* * *

  
  


Getting Lloyd hard again is so easy that it comes as second nature to Legault by now. 

Lloyd’s staggered breaths are music to Legault’s ears, directed by Legault’s merciless tongue teasing the rim of Lloyd’s hole. He’s as thorough as ever as he laves Lloyd’s taint and sack glistening with saliva, until Lloyd’s hips rock and grind back against Legault’s face, eager to feel more as he lazily strokes himself back to mast; it leaves Legault wanting, too, and the fingers he scissors inside himself are hardly adequate substitute for having Lloyd inside him. 

Legault’s tongue breaches the tight ring of muscle, sinking in, thrusting and wriggling, and Lloyd’s chest shudders with the hitch of his breath; he squeezes the base of his cock briefly, almost worried that he’d come right then and there for the second time, far from a stranger to what Legault can manage to do with so little. 

“Enough,” Lloyd manages, pulling away from Legault’s overwhelming ministrations. In his palm, his cock twitches and throbs, hard and full and more than ready. He can hear Legault’s catlike expression without turning around.  
  


“Already?” There it is, the sound of that grin. “Well, I won’t complain.” 

Legault keeps his word, rising to his feet as they adjust themselves, settling into better positions. Lloyd is nothing but stunning when he’s on his back, still roughed up from battle and yet more than willing to allow Legault to carefully straddle him, keeping pressure off newly formed wounds while trying to avoid his own. They usually don't go this far when they’re out in the woods, away from decent beds, closed doors, and walls barely thick enough to keep telling moans from spilling out into a room over, but maybe Legault's been feeling a bit anxious these days. Maybe the sound of last words coming from wronged men have left an itch under his skin and he wants someone to scratch it, shed light on it and reveal the scabs forming in the back of his mind.

Maybe he’s just prolonging the inevitable. 

The heat of the body beneath him demands his attention, and Legault shifts his focus to give the toned, battle-honed body all of it. Lloyd’s firm grip presses into Legault’s thighs, hips rolling upwards to grind his cock against shapely curves of flesh. 

“Want that cock inside me just as much as I do, huh?” Legault purrs.

“Save it for later,” Lloyd huffs, nearly pressing bruises into Legault’s skin. “Out here’s no place for teasing.” 

He’s right and they both know it; they’re exposed and could be caught vulnerable at any moment. But the danger is a drug of its own, the fear of losing a comrade as much of an adrenaline shot to their veins as arousal itself. Even now their ears are kept open, alertness still buzzing under their flushed and heated skin. The daggers slipped into Legault’s bracers are insurance, a comfort just as much as Lloyd’s sword, kept within its wielder's reach. 

“Alight, alright—won’t keep you waitin’.” 

Legault lifts his hips and lowers them just as smoothly, taking Lloyd in with the easy motion. Lloyd sighs out a long breath; Legault always seems to manage to fit perfectly around him, and he always manages to forget that in the long stretches of time they forego this and instead leave their pleasures to fists and mouths and the feel of each other’s cocks rutting against one another. And Legault is always a master in this position, his lithe body rising and sinking in an effortless pattern, his cock bobbing proudly between his spread legs. Lloyd could damn near forget where they are or who they’ve been hunting like this—Legault nearly could, too. 

“Feels even bigger than last time,” Legault moans, eyes half-lidded as he winds his ass in a circle, lashes fluttering as he clenches around Lloyd. “Nice n’ hot... fillin’ me up real good.” 

Lloyd bucks up into him at that, a groan rolling off his tongue. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Not for the first time, Legault considers slotting their mouths together to breathe his pleasure through Lloyd’s lungs. “So good, so thick.” 

“Good ‘nuff to make you come just like this?” Lloyd’s hands run up and down Legault’s thighs before settling on his hips, holding Legault in place as he thrusts upwards to meet each of the Hurricane’s movements. 

Legault doesn’t hesitate at the slight “challenge”, his voice made of molten gravel. “Bet you can. C’mon, Lloyd—make me come, I know you can.” 

They throw away their words, leaving their conversation to breathless moans and the sound of flesh on flesh as they move together with no pretense of gentle or sweet, injuries forgotten in the heat that claims them both as the sparks of pain reflect in pleasure instead. They’re rough and frantic, consumed by each other as they race to their ends with sweat gathered on their collars and brows, even when their skin is painted with dashes and slow trails of smeared, dripping red. 

When Lloyd slams into Legault, sharp and harsh and everything Legault needs, Legault does come, spilling hot over Lloyd’s barely uncovered abdomen. It leaves stars behind his vision as Lloyd continues to fuck him through his climax, unrelenting and overwhelming in the ways he always is by this point—Legault’s seen enough of him like this to expect it, and without fail he knows just the thing to push him over the edge. 

Legault’s fingers curl around Lloyd's wrist, bringing the Wolf’s hand to his cock, still twitching from its orgasm, and guides him in gathering the trailing strings of come onto his thick digits. Lloyd watches him closely, eyes blown as he continues to bounce Legault atop him, his gaze hawk-like as Legault’s body curls, lifting Lloyd’s soiled hand higher, higher... 

The thief slips the fingers into his mouth, licking them clean of the mess he made. Lloyd can damn near feel the back of Legault’s throat like this and Legault spares no effort in taking Lloyd’s digits in as though wanting his throat fucked just as hard as his ass. 

Heat shoots through Lloyd like lightning, quick and burning as his hips stutter. He slams Legault down onto him in the rush of his climax, nails digging into Legault’s skin as he fills him with thick ropes of his come. Lloyd's cock pulses in time with his heartbeat; Legault manages to smile with Lloyd’s fingers still in his mouth, his tongue curling over rough knuckles and cleaning him thoroughly. 

By the time Legault releases his wrist, Lloyd’s cock is spent, soft and satisfied, and their heaving breaths have stabilized. The forest around them is silent beyond the sounds of nature itself; it serves as a reminder not to delay for too long, though Legault can’t quite determine just how long they’ve stayed there after reaching their peaks, doing nothing but breathe while locking their gazes. It’s about as close to sentimental as they’ll get, as they’ll _ever_ get, Legault knows—but that suits him just fine. 

Lloyd makes a low, barely-there sound to signal the end of their moment, and Legault doesn’t need clarification as he rises to his feet. He offers a hand and Lloyd takes it; there’s a brief silence between them but it’s comfortable, so much so that Legault finds himself wistful. 

“Still got some time before night falls,” Legault chirps, though he’s already gathering his clothing, righting his pants onto his hips. “Wouldn’t be opposed to picking up on this when we get back.”

He barely turns around before he’s met with Lloyd’s lips on his, more teeth and biting than tongue, and Legault’s breath leaves his lungs in a confused and startled fluttered. Lloyd kisses him as though trying to brand the lingering taste of Legault into his mind, allowing no time for a single thought to cross Legault’s own. 

When he pulls back, their lips swollen and reddened, Lloyd meets Legault’s brow-raised expression with a wolfish smirk. 

“Can’t get enough, can you?”

The world rights itself again and Legault brings himself back from whatever cloud Lloyd tried to throw him off the edge of, mirroring Lloyd’s smirk with one of his own before reaching for a spare bandage roll, fully intent on wrapping Lloyd up, knowing that Lloyd will turn it back on him in turn. 

“Heh. Guess that’d make two of us, huh?” 


End file.
